


Thin Walls

by cruellae (tinkabelladk)



Series: Some things are always the same [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AND A TINY BIT OF FLUFF, F/F, Humiliation, Object Insertion, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae
Summary: Back home in Nibelheim for the first time in six years, Tifa desperately needs a distraction from her childhood memories. Aerith, as always, is happy to oblige.Erotic outtake from Everything Changes, focused on Tifa and Aerith. You don't need to have read Everything Changes to read this one. Tifa/Aerith are in an established relationship and Nibelheim is still standing.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa in the remake trailer inspired my first real attempt at writing smut. I hope I didn't embarrass myself...

“So this was your room,” Aerith said, running her fingers over the dresser covered in a layer of fine dust. 

“Yup.” Tifa picked up a photograph sitting on the nightstand and studied it, frowning. It showed her father in a suit beside a woman in a long floral gown--that must have been Tifa’s mother. “Home sweet home.” 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Aerith said, sitting on the heavy blue quilt that covered the bed. 

“Thanks for coming, babe.” Tifa sat on the bed beside her. “Think Cloud is doing okay?” 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Aerith said, gently squeezing Tifa’s hand. “I’m more worried about you. Being back here...does it bother you?” 

“I just don’t think about it,” Tifa said. “That’s what I’ve done all my life.” 

“That’s not healthy,” Aerith said. “That’s--Tifa!” She giggled as Tifa’s fingers brushed featherlight over her knee, traveling down to her ankle, landing exactly where she was most ticklish. 

“Lighten up,” Tifa said, and now those same fingers were traveling back up Aerith’s leg, a firm pressure against her calf, and up to the inside of her thigh. “I got better things on my mind.” 

“Tifa,” Aerith whispered. “Now is not the time.” 

“No?” Tifa raised a sly eyebrow, her hand moving further up Aerith’s thigh.

“Your father will hear us,” Aerith hissed. 

“The walls here are pretty thin,” Tifa said blandly, like she was remarking on the weather. “You’ll just have to be quiet. Unless you want half of Nibelheim to know what a slut you are.” 

Aerith drew in a quick breath, her face flushing. She could feel her body buzzing in response to Tifa’s words as strongly as though she’d actually been touched. Somehow, Tifa always knew exactly what to say to her. 

“Oh, baby.” Tifa’s fingers finally--finally--brushed up against the pale silk panties she was wearing. “You’re so wet.”

Aerith whimpered as Tifa’s fingers pushed aside her panties and stroked gently over her cunt. Her whole body felt hot and bright, thrumming with anticipation and need. 

“Shiva, you’re such a whore,” Tifa murmured fondly, pulling her wet fingers away. She pressed them against Aerith’s lips and Aerith obediently opened her mouth and sucked them clean. It was a taste she loved, the salt and musk, and even more so when Tifa was teasing her like this. 

“What do you say?” Tifa asked, pulling her fingers away. 

“Thank you, Tifa,” Aerith murmured. 

“Good girl,” Tifa said, and gave her a kiss. She got up and rummaged in the drawer of her vanity, pulling out an old-fashioned wooden hairbrush with a thick handle. 

“What’s that for?” Aerith asked breathlessly, forgetting herself for just a moment. 

Tifa smirked. “I used to use it when I played with my dolls. Now I want to use it on my new toy.” 

Aerith drew in a sharp breath, the pleasurable tension in her body increasing as she wondered if she was going to be spanked with it, or….

“Okay babe,” Tifa said. “Hands above your head, legs spread.” 

Aerith nodded, hurrying to get into position. Tifa watched, her eyes bright with lust. 

“You were made for this, babydoll,” Tifa murmured, pushing Aerith’s legs further apart. “Made for me to fuck you.” 

Aerith gasped, her heart racing as the cold handle of the hairbrush was rubbed gently against her wet folds. 

“You want it.” Tifa grinned at her. “You’ll fuck anything, won’t you?” 

Aerith didn’t answer, but couldn’t stop the whimper that left her throat as the brush was pressed against her again. 

“You’re lucky I’m a jealous woman,” Tifa said, with that devilish smirk Aerith loved so much. “I could tie you to a post in the market square and charge ten gil a fuck and make a fortune, because your cunt is so fucking perfect.” 

Aerith whimpered again, pressing her hips up against the brush, trying to get more friction. She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but it turned her on like nothing else. 

“Ah-ah.” Aerith whined as Tifa pulled the hairbrush away. “I want you to beg for it.” 

“Please,” Aerith whispered, hoping Tifa would let it go at that. 

But of course she was never so lucky. “Please what, Miss Aerith?” Tifa asked, all innocence. 

“Please fuck me,” Aerith said, as softly as she could. 

“With what?” Tifa asked. 

Aerith flushed with humiliation, which only made her need it more. “Please fuck me with the hairbrush, Tifa.” 

Tifa resumed her attentions with the brush, sliding it into Aerith’s wet cavern so slowly Aerith felt like she was going insane. It was thick and heavy, but she was so wet that it slid in easily.

“More,” she whispered. “Please, Tifa.” 

Tifa was past the point of smiling, her left hand slipped under her skirt as she used her right to fuck Aerith. “I love you,” she said, finally giving Aerith what she wanted. The hairbrush fucked her in fast, steady strokes and she raised her hips to meet each one, the pleasure cresting over her in waves. “My perfect pet, my perfect--Aerith--” 

Pleasure crashed over Aerith in waves so intense she nearly cried out, but at the last moment remembered to stifle the noise with her hand over her mouth, her entire body trembling with her release. Above her, Tifa’s back was arched, her head thrown back as she bit her lip and came with a soft groan. 

She gently eased the hairbrush out of Aerith’s cunt and brought it to her lips. Obediently, Aerith licked it clean. 

“Good girl,” Tifa said, her voice warm and sleepy as she kissed Aerith gently. “You’re my everything, you know that?” 

Aerith smiled at her. “I know.” 


End file.
